Toaru Majutsu no IXA
by Kamina The II
Summary: I Thank My Brain For being awesome today.


Kamina II - Here's another of my new set.

Toaru Majutsu no IXA Chapter 1

"Individual System"

* * *

><p>Me And My Bad Luck. A Tōma Kamijō who was the descendant of Nago thought as he found outside this morning.<p>

You Know I Didn't expect to wake up this morning to find a NUN on top of my Balcony!

...Well...WHY were you on my balcony being hungry? Tōma Said to the young nun apparently called Index currently sitting across from me and eating all my food.

_Cause if that was on purpose then WHAT a weird way to worship God. he thought to himself._

I Fell. Index Said Bluntly causing Toma to sweatdrop at the answer while she continued, my original Intent was to go from roof to roof.

But there are 8-story buildings here. Toma said surprised.

I had no choice since I was being pursued. Index admitted as she finished her food.

I was suspicious about who would chase a nun for gods sake so he had to ask, why were someone after you exactly.

Index sighed as she explained she had 103,000 grimoires in her mind like a HUGE library since she memorized them all and a bunch of the church were after her because of it.

_Mages, huh? well, it's not the WEIRDEST thing i've ever heard. my ancestors were weirder. though, i don't know how the IXA gear survived this long even with another upgrade to be used alongside my hands ability._ _Toma thought afterward the explanation and he decided he needed a use for that thing anyway._

well Index, magic isn't the WEIRDEST thing i've ever heard. Toma admitted which Index look surprised about and asked what and i just said trust me, you really don't want to know.

* * *

><p><em>(flashback) (Nerima)<em>

_what the hell? toma said after seeing his opponent be hit by water and turn into a girl. yeah. the he turned she said as she got up. It's a curse. hot, guy. cold girl. got it? she asked which he nodded at slowly. GOOD! now...I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this. (yeah i went here!)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Index seemed to want to know more but i decided it be best if she kept moving so I said, shouldn't you keep moving instead of just sitting here? Which made Index surprised and worried that she wa here too long and instantly ran off of the house before saying if i run into trouble, I'll come to you, before making her exit while i watched and silently hoped so since he could use THAT! So picking IT (i'm just being a douche with the IT and THAT stuff) up, he decides he's going to keep it with him tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Time Skip) (After School)<em>

After Another day of school in Academy City, It was Late Night and he was coming to his home where he noticed the city's cleaner robots...in front of a bloody FAMILIAR body!

Index! I Screamed In Fear as he came to her body and noted that she was still beating, only barely.

well,well,well. isn't this a surprise which made my and Index eyes open in surprise and fear and turning around I saw a man with a black coat on while having fire in his hand.

...let me guess, Magician? I asked to Index which she nodded to which made me inwardly grin for choosing my decision yesterday. yeah, that's right. the man said lighting a cigarette with the fire ball, and i've for index, more accurately the 103,000 grimoires she has within her memory.

I frowned at this and said, let me guess, you're part of the church after her,right? the man nodded to this while chuckling and saying, bingo,kid. now if you hand over Index, you won't get burned. he said Charging up a huge Fireball.

I frowned at this...and decided to simply start this fight. I don't think so. I said with determination and which the man and index looked at me in confusion and worry.

I May not be a part of your world of magic and all...BUT I do know is that no matter what THERE IS Justice and Evil out in the world, no matter what side...(and gesturing to Index) And this SURE ISN'T JUSTICE!

So(I Take out the device which te man and Index look at in confusion at)Time to stop you and to show what is right and wrong! I Exclaimed Holding the fist-like Device on my Palm.

_**REA-D-Y! The Device** **Exclaimed**_Making Index and the man Widen their eyes since this was the reason magic was created...SCIENCE! (A/N/ SCIENCE RULES!)

My Ancestor may of had the terms of Justice Messed up...But I Will Fight For it Like Him...But not for all Justice..._Holding the Fist Out_ I Will Fight For Index's Justice!

So, Bringing the device to the Mechanical Belt, Me and My Device Only had one thing to say,

_**HENSHIN!**_

_**FI-ST ON**_!

* * *

><p>Kamina II - Ending with a Henshin like Familiar of ZerOOO and having a Speech, This brings the end to the Chapter, come next time for Espers, Teachers, and Kamen Riders!<p>

_SIGNING OUT!_


End file.
